The iron base and nickel base amorphous alloys produced via rapid quenching technique possess good mechanical properties. However, to acquire desirable soft magnetic properties (low magnetic energy loss, low magnetic coercivity, and high magnetic permeability, etc.), a long period of magnetic field annealing process (1-2 hours ) in the furnace is required. Consequently, the annealing embrittlement occurs inevitably to create many difficulties in practice.
The successfully tested pulsed high current method of the present invention applies direct rapid heating and rapid magnetic domain impacting of the ferromagnetic amorphous alloys to improve the magnetic domain effect therein and eliminate the structure relaxation due to long periods of heating. It is proved that magnetic properties of ferromagnetic amorphous alloys are improved and the annealing embrittlement is nearly eliminated.
The invention will be now described in detail through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: